Cupcake?
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: While wandering around the festival in the kingdom, Flynn finds out Rapunzel has never had a cupcake. But why does he care about that? And why does the fact that she'll return to her tower make him mad? Flynn/Rapunzel


_**Author's Note: **__Saw this wonderful movie on opening day and wrote this but waited to post it until an official __Tangled __section had been created. I loved this movie, but I always felt there could've been one more scene between Flynn and Rapunzel that really cemented their growing feelings for each other. So, when I saw the scene with two of them in the Kingdom hiding from guards with cupcakes, I figured why not write that? Please enjoy and I'm sorry if anyone seems out of character! _

"Oh, look at that!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she and her "escort" passed a cart full of paper flowers. The young woman instantly sprinted to the cart and admired the multitude of the little colored flowers. Flynn couldn't help but grin. They had only been in town for ten minutes and already Rapunzel had shouted "look at that" at least twelve times but seeing her so excited and so happy . . . well, it made Flynn feel happy too. The thief wondered for a few seconds if he was becoming soft and losing his edge over a woman. But then again, she was one hell of a woman to give up thieving for and Flynn wasn't just talking about the magical hair, although that was a plus. She was just so . . . so different, for lack of a better word. He figured being locked up in a tower for eighteen years could make you odd, but Rapunzel just took nothing for granted. She savored each breath she took in the outside world and she made sure to stop to smell the roses and to admire whatever was on display. It was starting to bring a different Flynn out—the Eugene part of himself that had been locked away for years. Eugene . . . no one had called him that for years but yesterday that had all changed. Flynn didn't cringe when she called him his real name—he found it comforting for some strange reason.

"Losing my mind," He muttered as he shook his head as if trying to derail his train of thought. He grinned as he met Rapunzel's beautiful green eyes. They were wide with awe and shock and happiness. She mouthed something to him that Flynn couldn't quite make out, but he figured it had something to do with the flowers and then she grinned radiantly.

And for a split second, Flynn wondered what it would feel like to pull her towards him and kiss her. He wondered what it would feel like to settle down and be Eugene again and be someone that she could be proud of. She wouldn't have to go back to that tower and he could be with her forever and—

"Eugene!" She shouted as she sprinted over to him. "Aren't the flowers pretty? And can you believe that this woman made them all? It's amazing!" He blinked a few times, dispelling the image that had been his head. Who had he been kidding? Settling down, giving up thieving—that was impossible. Besides, she was going to be gone forever after today. Rapunzel would go back to her tower and Flynn would go back to his daily routine of thieving and avoiding arrest. Things would go back to normal. "Eugene?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his reverie to see that the young woman was starting to get concerned.

"Is everything alright?" She questioned with a worried look on her face. He smiled. She worried so easily and she was so caring, definitely something he loved about her.

"Have you ever had a cupcake?" The thief asked with a grin on his face. There was no point in arguing with himself right now. Today was Rapunzel's day—her best day ever, not his. Today, Flynn would make it the best day of her life.

"A what?" She asked curiously.

"A cupcake," Flynn repeated as the two began to walk down the crowded streets. So many people were out and about that had it been two days ago, Flynn would've turned around. There was something about crowds that made him uneasy, made him feel unsafe. You could be caught in a crowd, but with Rapunzel here he felt like he could brave the crowds. "You know, it's um, a cake but smaller."

"I've baked cakes," Rapunzel informed him. "But Mother never let me have one. She said they would make me lose all my teeth." The young woman sighed and touched her golden hair, something she did when she was upset, Flynn deduced. Rapunzel's mother . . . Flynn wondered exactly what kind of person she was. Naturally, he was inclined to believe she was a cruel woman for locking her daughter up in a tower for eighteen years, but Rapunzel seemed to love her and had simply justified it by saying people wanted her magic hair. Flynn could buy that. After all, who wouldn't want to stay young and beautiful forever? But something still made him uneasy about the woman and he certainly didn't like the idea of Rapunzel going back to her.

"No cake?" He echoed, eyes widened in astonishment.

"Nope," She replied casually.

"Cookies?"

"Once," Rapunzel answered. "When I turned sixteen, Mother baked and baked for days. Finally, we had a feast of cookies and hazelnut soup and lots of other yummy things." They were still strolling down the street, neither caring exactly where they were headed so long as they were near each other.

"But never since then?" Flynn persisted and Rapunzel shook her head.

"Mother says sugar is bad for me," The young woman informed him as they started to head closer and closer to the castle. "She says I'll get sick." Flynn shook his head in disbelief. How could she have lived so deprived of everything for so long? How did she manage to become this amazing girl that stood next to him?

"Well," Flynn began with a mischievous smile as they stopped at a cart. He picked up two cupcakes and paid the vendor. "Wanna try one?" Rapunzel hesitantly inspected the cupcake before reluctantly taking it.

"This is a cupcake?" Flynn laughed at her accusatory tone and she seemed to relax as she seemed to realize the cupcake wasn't dangerous.

"The one and only," He replied. "Try it."

"What's the colorful stuff on top?"

"Frosting,"

"Frosting?"

"Don't tell me you've never had frosting?" Flynn challenged.

"Nope," Rapunzel informed him. "Mother says it'll make my hair fall out."

"Right," Flynn mumbled as he rolled his eyes. If he ever did meet Rapunzel's mother—no, there was no point in thinking about her. Rapunzel was here with him now and Flynn figured why not let Rapunzel do all the things her mother had banned her from doing? That would really make today her best day ever. "Well, try it."

"I don't know," She muttered, staring at the cupcake. "Mother would be furious."

"She's not here right now," Flynn reminded her. "Besides, one bite? How much damage could that do?" He could tell that Rapunzel was nearly about to agree with him when they heard the voices of the guards. Frantically, the pair realized they had walked too close to the castle and that they had to get out of there now!

"Eugene!" Rapunzel called as she grabbed his hand and began to pull him out of sight. "Hurry! We've got to hide!"

"Do you even know where you're going?" Flynn questioned as he let her drag him along the street.

"No!" She answered back frantically and Flynn suppressed a grin. Sometimes, she was just so cute! But now wasn't the time to fawn over how cute Rapunzel was. Now was the time to avoid arrest. Charging to the front, Flynn grabbed Rapunzel's hand and the two turned sharply into a small nook. There was barely enough room for the two of them, but it was clear the guards wouldn't pass through here. As soon as the guards were out of sight, Flynn met Rapunzel's gaze.

She smiled.

He grinned.

"You going to take a bite now?" He whispered just in case any guards were still lingering about. The girl nodded and shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and then bit into the cupcake. If this moment wasn't so serious for Rapunzel, Flynn would've laughed. After a few seconds of chewing, she swallowed and opened her eyes. "How was it?"

"It's good!" She yelled and Flynn quickly shushed her. "Sorry."

Then, the two fell silent. She was so close to him and he wondered if it really would be such a bad thing if he kissed her and gave up thieving. He wasn't sure if he would even be able to take her back to her tower because he hated the idea that she would remain there forever. Rapunzel was just so full of life and to lock her away—that just didn't seem fair or right.

"Rapunzel?" He began hesitantly.

"Yes?" Her green eyes met his and he felt himself lean in subconsciously. He could kiss her right here, right now. He could keep her safe from her mother and never let her back in that tower. He could become Eugene again. "What is it?" Her voice snapped him out of it and he pulled back. This girl was making him lose his head. Why was he worrying about her going back right now? He had her with him for the rest of today. He would deal with tomorrow when tomorrow come.

"Have you ever had pie?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Pie?" She questioned. "It'll make my back hurt—"

He didn't let her finish, just grabbed her silky smooth hand in his and lead her towards the next vendor. If this was her last day in the outside world—which Flynn was praying it was not—then Flynn was prepared to have her break all her mother's rules. It was almost like Flynn wanted to spite the woman because of what she had done to her daughter. It wasn't his place, he knew that, but while she was with him . . . while he was able to be with her, he was prepared to give her the best day of her life. And tomorrow . . . tomorrow, he would fight to keep her.

Because losing her was not an option anymore.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


End file.
